


Grillmaster76 [Soldier76/Reader]

by KeisSkyrunner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barbecue, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humour?, Voice Kink, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeisSkyrunner/pseuds/KeisSkyrunner
Summary: Soldier76 debuts his Grillmaster76 outfit to the Overwatch team.





	Grillmaster76 [Soldier76/Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this wasn't the longer fic that I previously mentioned in The Morning After since I'm still struggling to get that done. Inspiration for this hit me like a brick when I was playing Solider76 while using the Grillmaster76 skin (which I sadly had to drop 3000 credits for... but eh worth it!) So my mind took it and ran away with it... and this is the result. Far from my best but I like it anyways:) Hope you guys enjoy. Cheers with love.

You were happily humming to yourself as you prepared the foodstuff for this evening's event. Even though it was a simple "backyard"event featuring a barbecue, an inflatable pool and fireworks, the whole base was looking forward to it. It wasn't in celebration of anything, but rather just a way for everyone to relax and bond as team members.

You were assigned to help Pharah, Ana and Mercy with the food preparations. However, as the others soon discovered your practically non-existent skills in the kitchen, you were basically put in charge of simple tasks like kneading, seasoning, wrapping and generally organising the dishes and ingredients as the others rushed around the kitchen.

 

Finally, as the time for the barbecue drew near, everything was ready and in place. You perked up as you heard your significant other's voice echoing ever so slightly down the corridor leading to the kitchen. He was speaking to Winston about minor details of some mission or the other. Mentally, you shook your head. That man never stopped working. Well... almost. Before your mind could wander any further to somewhat inappropriate thoughts, you heard Jack utter some parting comments to Winston just before the doorway to the kitchen.

 

Turning around in eager anticipation, you caught the exact moment your lover walked into the kitchen.

 

Oh. Oh my.

 

Striding in, confident as he can be, Jack was wearing the most Dad-like outfit that ever existed. Sports sunglasses over his eyes, a loud red Hawaiian shirt matched with khaki shorts (with several utility pockets of course), white socks rolled down to above the ankle and paired with sandals. Over the outfit, he wore a blue apron proclaiming "RAISE THE STEAKS", equipped with various grilling and barbecue tools. A white rag tucked in his pocket and a handgun strapped to his lower back (because Jack would NEVER go anywhere without a weapon) completed the look. Wait... was that cans of soda strapped to his muscled biceps?

 

"Alright ladies, let's get this stuff moved out." Soldier 76 asserted, business-like as ever...seeing absolutely nothing wrong with his choice of clothing. When nobody moved, the older man finally took notice of the females' reactions. Angela was trying to hide her smile behind her hand, Ana was shaking her head in amusement and Pharah was outright chuckling. And you? You were giggling at the antics of the man you loved.

 

"Is there anything wrong with my outfit ladies?" The solider inquired coolly, an eyebrow appearing just over the top of his reflective sunglasses.

 

"Nothing," you chuckled, "it suits you." There were murmurs of agreements from the others. Your partner was nonetheless still skeptical, but seemed to let it go with a shrug. Grabbing trays of marinated meat (which naturally displayed the flex of his arm muscles), the older man headed towards the door, but not before stopping before you and leaning down to press a kiss to your forehead, leaving you blushing at the unexpected casual display of affection (especially in front of team members you respected very much).

 

....yeah perhaps he didn't quite let the issue go.

-S-

Unsurprisingly, everyone else's reaction to 76's outfit was similar to yours, with variations of course. D.Va literally doubled over laughing as the older man entered the training ground which was temporarily converted into a "backyard" setting. McCree whistled loudly and clapped Jack on the shoulder as he took a tray from him. Reinhardt asked where he bought the shirt from and whether the store sold his size. Throughout all the commotion about his outfit and the slight chaos of setting up the grill and other tasks (which also included persuading Junkrat to not blow up the food or rig the fireworks), your significant other remained cool and nonchalant. But really, he couldn't look more dad-like wearing that outfit and standing by a sizzling grill with a spatula in his hand.

 

Then again the whole scene was lovely and warm, the area filled with people you loved and connected with, having fun and relaxing... and for once not thinking about the conflicts, devastation and negativity that surrounded the world that you all now lived in. In moments like these, you remember what you were fighting for. But for now, the moment was for you and your family to enjoy. Smiling at the sight before you and taking a mental picture, you went over to join your significant other at the grill to offer your assistance... or maybe get first dibs on the food.

-S-

"Mm I'm full and exhausted." You commented as you stretched. You were back in your shared room much later that night after you and a few other team memebers finished the clean up after the end of the barbecue.

 

"I recall that you once mentioned that this was one of your preferred states." Jack remarked teasingly as he closed the door behind him.

 

"True enough." You hummed in agreement as you skipped up to your lover and reached up to gently remove his sunglasses, kissing the tip of his nose after you have done so. "And I must say you were the centre of attention today." You giggled and walked over to the dresser and set the glasses down delicately. You start slightly as a pair of strong arms wrapped around your waist from behind.

 

"And I believe I asked you before if there was anything wrong with my outfit." 76's rumbled huskily in your ear.

 

"N-nothing is wrong . I..um..supposed it...ah...just made you seem optimally dad-like." You stuttered, stumbling over your words as you blushed a deep red. This should be illegal!

 

"Hmm well..." His nose skimmed lightly down from the top of your head and down until his mouth hovered directly over your ear. "The only daddy I want to be is yours." THIS SHOULD DEFINITELY BE ILLEGAL!

 

You could practically feel the steam coming out of your ears as you tried to squirm out of his grasp.

 

"O-oh erm that's nice," you laugh nervously. "B-but I should probably take a shower before...ah... bed -eep!" You let out a squeak of surprise as you were suddenly lifted into the air. Coming face to face with the solider, you could see from the mischief in his eyes that he was having way too much fun with this. And that the shower you spoke of wasn't going to be too innocent.

 

"Good idea. Perhaps to be more efficient, we should have that shower together." Capturing your lips in a kiss, silencing any further feeble protests, he carried you off to the bathroom where the promise of a shower and more awaited.


End file.
